poke chara
by Nightwolf2468
Summary: Rima and her pokemon lily the eevee go on a adventurer with friends. Will she find love? not that good with summary but what ever. A rimahiko story(with the other pairings) with the SC cast in the world of pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightwolf: Hi nightwolf here. This is my second story. So i will be doing two storys at once. So i will be working on this story a lot.**

 **Rima: why is this a rimahiko?!**

 **Nightwolf: i did say that i would make more rimahiko storys. Any way do the disclamer.**

 **Rima: no**

 **Nightwolf:(has deadly flame behind) do it now!**

 **Rima: Nightwolf doesn't own shugo chara or pokemon**

 **Nightwolf: good girl**

 **Rima: what now i'm the pokemon?**

 **Nightwolf: enjoy**

 **Rima pov**

My name is Marshiro Rima i am a 16 year old. I have long curly blond hair. My partner lily is a eevee. Me and lily were at the gates to the pokemon school, seyio pokemon high school. As soon as i walk in everyone was talking on how i have a eevee and how cute we look together. But i just ignore them. "What do you think of the school lily?" i asked the eevee on my head.

"It seams okay."said lily. I forgot to say that i can talk to pokemons. Also if you don't know how the pokemon school works then let me explain. At the age of 15 only few teens are chosen to be a pokemon trainer or a pokemon coordinator. You will find out witch one i am later. So if you are one of the teens that have been chosen you got get your stater pokemon. The starters are a charmander(sorry if i spelled it wrong), squirtle, bulbasaur, and lastly eevee. Most people would pick the one of the first three. But i pick lily. I remember it like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _I was running(in this story she is good at sports) to professor oak's lab to get my first pokemon. When i got there i was set on getting a charmader. But when i saw the eevee there was somthing telling me to get her. "I chose the eevee." I pick up the eevee. "Hey girl what is your name?"_

 _"My name? I would like to be called lily!" said lily._

 _"Okay lily i'm rima lets be good friends" i said. Then she jumped on my head._

 _"I see you can talk to pokemon"said professor oak._

 _"Yeah. I do run a pokemon daycare after all."_

 _"Well take care of your pokemon. And remember pokemon are our friends not tools. But i think you already know that."_

 _End of flashback_

"Hey rima someone is coming your way" said lily. I turned around and saw a purple head boy with a umbreon on his shoulder coming to me.

 **Nagihiko pov**

I was walking into the gates thinking it was going to be a boring day. My pokemon is a umbreon, his name is midnight. As i was walking midnight was looking at something. I look and saw a girl with long curly blond hair. I haven't seen her be for. So i walk in her direction. She saw me coming. "Hi i'm nagihiko, but you can call me nagi."(to lazy to do last name right now)But she said nothing. Instead she turned to midnight.

"Hello there. What is your name."she said while petting his head. I sweatdrop at this. She talks to midnight and not to me.

"umbrey"said midnight.(don't know how they talk-.-)

"Well nice to meet you midnight."she said.

"How do you know his name?"i ask shocked.

"I can talk to pokemon. Your umbreon is in good health to."she said then stared to walk away.

"Wait at least tell me your name." i said.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to friends.

 **Rima pov**

I didn't want to say anything. "Come on rima he seams nice." said lily.

"But i only need you as my friend."i said to lily.

"Don't make me shock you."she said. I sigh. I turned back to him.

"Rima. That is my name. My partner is lily. By the way were is the office?" i asked.

"Down the hall last door on your right. See you later rima-chan" said nagi as he walk away. Maybe i can be good friends with him. After i got my stuff i was going to homeroom when i ran into a teacher. We both fell on the ground. I saw books every where.

"I'm so sorry."i said quickly.

"It's okay. You must be the new student. Well i'm your homeroom teacher, nikaido-senisai. Wait here to be introduce." i nodded. Then he walked inside the classroom. "Okay kids, we have a new student. You come in." I walk in most people were looking at the lily.

"Marshiro rima. My partner is lily. Nice to meet ya." i said.

"Okay marshiro-san sit next to himarmori-san."

"It's hiNarmori."said a pink head girl. When i sat down we had a free period. "Hi i'm amu, this is skitty."

"You didn't give your pokemon a name?"i asked.

"Nope"

I started to play with skitty. "Hey what would you like your name to be?" i asked her.

"Skittles!"said skittles.

"Your name is now skittles."I said while giggling. I looked back at amu, she had a shock face. "It's a gift. also how did you get a skitty?"

"My mom raised it for me so it would be my first pokemon." said amu.

"Hi rima-chan, i guess we have the same homeroom " i tuned to find nagi behind me.

"Yeah i guess. Hi there midnight."i said and started to play with the pokemon.

"Hey rima i want you to meet my friends." then five people came up. "This utau her pokemon eevee, yaya and charmander, ikuto and squirtle, kukai and charmader, and kairi with bulbasaur. Guys this is rima and her eevee lily." Utau is a blond in pigtails with purple eyes, yaya with brown hair with brown eyes, kairi with green hair with green eyes, kukai with mess brown hair, and ikuto with dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you all. Can i have a look at your pokemon?" they all put down their pokemon, then i started to play with and checking to see if their health was okay. "Most of them are good, but yaya your charmander is a little over weight. What have you been feeding her?"

"Candy!"she yelled. Everyone else sweatdrop.

"Yaya that's not healthy for your pokemon. Here feed her this until she is back to her normal weight." i gave her some of my special poke food.

"Rima can i have a treat?"ask lily.

"Okay but just one. Catch!" i said as i trow one of my homemade poke blocks in the jump and did a little flip before she grab the poke block in her mouth. She landed on all four legs still chewing. Then i heard clapping. Whops forgot they were still there.

"That was amazing rima-chi"said yaya.

"Thanks."i said slightly embarrassed.

"I'm guessing you are a pokemon coordinator seance your pokemon can do that and you are skilled in pokemon care."said nagi.

"Yep. What are you guys?"i asked.

"coordinator"-amu

"Same"-kairi

"Same here"-yaya

"Trainer"-utau

"Same"-nagi,ikuto,kukai

"Hey you want to hang out with us at lunch?"ask amu.

"Sure" i said.

 **Lunch**

They lead me to a big cherry tree and we all sat under it. "Hey rima-tan can we see your ribbons?"ask yaya.

"Okay but you will be surprised" i pulled out my ribbons. Then everyone gasped. Didn't say i warned you. In my case was three ribbons.

"Now i know where your name sounds familiar. Your the girl that won the three contest so far. You got a perfect 10 for all of them for the performance and you didn't lost a single point in battle."

"Yep that's me. But most of the credit goes to lily." i said as i was feeding the pokemon some homemade poke food.

"I didn't know we would have a idol here." said amu.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Not big of a deal! your the first 16 year old to win three times a row! and get prefect score on every thing and you call that not a big deal!"yelled kukai. Then utau hit him on the up side of his head. "OW! What was that for''he asked.

"For almost telling the whole school that rima is the girl that won three contest in a row in the youngest age in history is here!" yelled utau. Then everyone that was in earshot stated yelling that their idol is here. I shot kukai and utau a death glare.

"Thanks utau, kukai, now the hole school knows i'm here."i said sarcastically. Next thing i knew there was fans around me.

"OHOHOHOHOH i didn't know my rival was here." Everyone moved away to reviled a girl with red hair green eyes and cake makeup.

"Who are you?" i asked.

"You don't know? Your the one who humiliated me on stage."she said.

"Oh now i remember you. Your sayaa the one who's pokemon fainted in one blow."i said while everyone was laughing and saying how weak she is.

"Well i got a new pokemon and its this eevee."she said pointing the the eevee next to her. I gasp when i saw the eevee. She looked like she was scared and could fall at any moment. I went to pick her up. She was stiff like a rock when i picked her up but relaxed when she realize i was not going to hurt her. She had a high fever and was shivering.

"What did you do to her!"i yelled at her.

"I just trained her then put her in a cage."She said like it was nothing. "Besides i could always get a new one."everyone stated to whisper what was going on.

"You think pokemons are just tools?"my bangs covering my eyes. Everyone stop whispering. "You think pokemons are just tools!"i yelled.

"Pretty much."she said.

"Then you have know right to take care of a pokemon! If you think that pokemons are just tools for people to use then you are wrong. Pokemon have feelings too just like people! How would you like it if you were to work all day like a tool!? This poor eevee is sick and all you can think of is competing with me! I'm going to help her unlike you who don't give a crap! This is why you lost sayaa, you push your pokemon to the point of braking them! I'm going to take care of this eevee."I started to walk to my dorm(forgot to tell you she shares a dorm with utau, yaya, and amu)"And don't you even think i'm going give her back to a bitch like you." Then walked away with my friends behind me and leaving a pissed sayaa.

"Wow rima. No one has done that to her before, you must really love pokemon."said kukai.

"Yeah i do. We need to got to the office so i can go take care of eevee."i said. They all nodded.

"Well then we are coming with you."said nagi.

"No you guys need to go to class. But after you can find me in the house down the road."Then i ran to the office to skip the rest of school and if i can keep her. When i got there the headmaster was there waiting for me. Then i told him everything that happen.

"I see. So you want to take care of her and keep her."i nodded. "Very well but make sure you take care of yourself to."

"I know and thank you. Besides i run a daycare to so she will have lots of friends." i said and took of to the day care. While i was walking eevee woke up. "Hey eevee, whats your name?"

"My name is dazy"said dazy.

"Well dazy i'm rima and this is lily your new friend. Don't worry i'm taking care of you now so you don't have to got back to that careless person." then she fell back to sleep.

 **Normal pov after school**

After school everyone wanted to see rima. So they found the house and it turned out to be a daycare, but they heard a loud bang! They all got worried so they barged inside to find pokemon runing around, rima on the floor on her back and holding a pokemon egg. She turn her head and saw them at the door. "Oh hey everyone school over?" they all nodded. "Okay let me put the egg away and can you guys round up the pokemon?"They all did what they were told. When they were done rima pored some moomoo milk for them.

"So care to tell use why you were on the floor."said ikuto.

"Well when i was takeing care of dazy witch is the eevee, mudkip over there was climbing the shelves and knocked one of the eggs over and i just barley caught it, then the pokemon started to run around until you guys came. Anyway amu, yaya, kairi, are you guys entering the starlight contest next week?" they nodded. Everyone was done with their drink so rima went back to the to the back of the house until she saw a shadow.

 **Rima pov**

"Lily"i called when i saw something move. Lily came to my side and started to growl. "Lily tackle"i said when i saw it move again. By then everyone already found me. I saw that lily had pinned the object when i got a closer look at it i saw it was a zorua. Lily had already let her go as i got closer. I stuck my hand out but she bit one of my fingers. I winced but didn't pull back. The others were about to attack but shake my head no. Eventually she didn't see me as a threat and let go. She drew a little blood and she licked. I smiled,"hey there what's your name?"

"I have no name."she said sadly.

"How about shadow because when you move all you see is a shadow."i said and pick her up. "Okay guys this is shadow, she is a zorua."

"Your keeping her aren't you"said amu.

"Yes"

"And there is no talking you out of it?"

"Nope, welcome shadow to the family"i said. "Okay you guys should head back."

"What about you?"asked yaya.

"Staying here to take care of dazy."i said.

"Then we are staying to."said utau.

"No talking you out?"i asked.

"Nope"they all said.

"You guys are the best. Okay but you sleep on the ground." Then i went to get some blankets.

"Rima what does it mean when the egg is glowing?"yelled kukai. Hearing that i ran back and saw the egg on the table glowing.

"It means its going to hatch."i said. And sure enough it did hatch into a pichu.

"Hi pichu." But when i went to touch him he got scared and started to shoot sparks. "Its okay." i said softly. Then he stop and started to play with my hand. I chuckle at this. "I'm going to call you sparky. What do you think of the name."

"I like it."said sparky.

"You sure have a gift with pokemon rima-tan"said yaya.

"Oh that reminds me" i turned to shadow, "what were you doing in the house?" i asked shadow.

"Well a week ago my trainer left me on a rock saying that she was going to come back, but she never did so wonder here."

"Umm" i turned oh forgot still here i forget them a lot.

"She said her trainer abandon her. When i find that person i'm going to beat that crap out of her."

"Same with us."said the girls.

"Anyway do you guys have your performance ready yet?"i asked they all nodded. "Hey do you guys have any badges?" i asked the trainers they all nodded yes except for ikuto.

"one"-kukai

"same"-nagi

utau smirk "Two"

"What how there are only one gym in each town."said kukai.

"Well i visited my family and the town had a gym so yeah."

"Anyway time to got to sleep."said kairi.

"Okay"said everyone. When i was sure everyone was asleep i went outside with lily, shadow, and dazy and sat in the field and did some stargazing. Lily, dazy, and shadow were running around, until i heard foot steps.

 **Nagihiko pov**

I was trying to fall asleep when i heard someone moving. I open my eyes and saw rima leaving. I followed her to a big field. She probably heard me because next thing i knew a shadow ball came towards me. I would have gotten hit if midnight didn't counter attack it. "Rima it's me."

"Nagi?"

"Yeah"

"I'm so sorry i attack you."

"It's fine. What are you doing?" as i sat down next to her.

"Just watching the stars. Thanks."

"For what?" i asked confused.

"For everything, i never had friends like you guys. Always so caring. Like the family i never had."she then leaned on my shoulder.

"I was wondering, where are your mom and dad."

"They….left, when i was seven. My parents were always fighting ever since i was almost kidnapped when i was five. Then one day i came home from school and they were gone. At that time i was scared of pokemon. So when i was on my bed crying a lillipup from the daycare was on my bed. At first i was scared but the lillipup talked to me, that was when i found out i could talk to pokemon. After that i realize i was not alone. The pokemon were there for me. They were my real family. Same with you guys, like the siblings i never had." My heart crack a little when she said siblings. _What's this feeling?_ I just pushed that thought away. I didn't notice that rima fell asleep. So did her pokemon. Next thing i knew i fell asleep thinking about that weird feeling i had.

 **Rima pov**

I was dreaming that everyone was hurting because of me. Then i saw a body that was lifeless. Then i notice that it was nagi. I keep running and running, until i felt something on my face. I woke up and found out that lily was trying to wake me up.

"Are you okay? You were say 'no' and 'don't leave' you are also sweating." said lily with concern.

"I'm fine, wait were is nagi?"i ask frantically. I looked to my right and saw him sleeping. I sigh with relief. "Oi wake up"but he didn't. "Okay suit yourself, lily shock him."

"Yes ma'am" then she shock him and midnight.

"AHHH was that necessary?" he asked still half asleep.

"Yes now lets go before they found out we are not there." When we got back everyone was still asleep. "Lily again please." Then everyone woke up. "Okay everyone rollcall." All the pokemon came up. "..4..5..6..7.. wait where's sparky!?" I looked around and couldn't find the little pichu. "GUYS! help me find him! theres a lot of beedrill around here!"i yelled.

"Okay split up me, utau, yaya, and kukai will take the field, you four go look in the woods bring your pokemon with you." kairi said, and we went our separate ways.

"Sparky!"we keep yelling but no luck.

"Rima?" I turn to find the tranquill i healed a month ago.

"Tranquill have you seen a pichu come here?"

"I think so, follow me." We follow her to a cliff. Sparky was on the ground injured with two beedrill attacking him.

"Oi come attack me!"i yelled.

"What are doing!?"asked amu.

"Don't worry. Lily, dazy thunderbolt! Tranquill wing attcack, shadow shadow ball!"they all did their, but only one of the beedrill got hit the other one came towards me and stab me in the arm. I hissed in pain but i block some of it away.

"Rima!"they yelled.

"I'm fine! lily dazy thunderbolt once more!"i command. That time right on target. I walk to sparkey but to only to black out and fall of the cliff. The last thing i heard was my name being called before falling into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightwolf: nice to see you back**

 **Rima: yea yea yea lets get this over with nightwolf does not own shugo chara or pokemon**

 **Nighgtwolf: bye bye**

 **Amu pov(first time-_-)**

I watch in horror as my friend falls of the cliff.

"Rima!"we shouted. Then a bluer went by, then I saw tranquill holding rima by shoulders and was bring her back up and put her down. I ran to her side. "Rima!"she was out cold and her arm is all bloody. Then i saw a wound that was one inch deep. "Guys we need to take her back!"they nodded. Nagi picked her up bridal style(just had to add that) and i picked up sparky then we all ran back to the house. The others weren't back yet.

"We need to patch up that wound" Ikuto said.

"NO DUH!"i yelled. Nagi was already on it. It was a good thing she was wearing a short sleeve shirt. When nagi was almost done the others came back.

"We didn't find anything!"yelled kukai.

"SHHHHH!"me, nagi, and ikuto yelled.

"What happened to rima-chi?"asked yaya. After i was done explaining everything we had to go back to our dorms. We all agree for nagi to stay. While we were walking i was talking to utau and yaya.

"Ne do you think nagi likes rima-tan?" asked yaya.

"It seems so. I mean nagi is always nice to her than he does to other girls." said utau.

"They do look cute together."i said. When we got back we went to bed with our pokemon sleeping next to us and fell asleep as soon our heads hit the pillow thinking what tomorrow will bring.

 **Rima pov**

I woke up to a sharp pain in my arm. "Oww"i said in pain.

"Oh rima you're up." at the door was nagi with a bowl of soup.

"Yeah how long was i out?"

"Just a day" i nodded and try to take to bowl but he pulled it away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to feed you. You hurt your arm."

"I only hurt one arm"

"But you hurt your dominant arm"he counter back.

"So i can take care of myself"

"Nope i'm feeding you and that's final." then he shoved a spoonful of soup into mouth. Not expecting it i choke and started to cough. "Sorry. But if you just listen this wouldn't have happen." he said as he was patting my back to help me stop coughing.

"Will you tell me when you are going to put some food in my mouth."i said as i started to stand up. Nagi try pushing me down but doge.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

"Taking care of the pokemon. The normal. Besides i want to check on sparky."

"Guessing your doing it no matter what i say?"

"Yep. Glad you understand me." then i walk to the kitchen and brought out the poke food. "Nagi remind me to make more poke food later" "Okay everyone time to eat!"i called outside. Then all the pokemon came inside only to tackle me to the ground. I just laugh at this and kindly push them off of me.

"Are you okay?"asked lily.

"Yeah lily. Thanks for worrying. It just reminds me that i have great friends. And how about this, after you guys are done eating we can go play in the field." they all nodded and went of to eat.

"What time is it?"i ask nagi.

"It's almost 8."

"Shoot late for school!"

"Don't worry about it. The others told the headmaster what happened and he said you should rest today."

"Fine. But i'm going back to school tomorrow." then i start to eat my food. "Hey Nagi can you help me with training for the pokemon contest?"

"Sure why not. It also will help me with battle training."

 **Time skip morning(sorry for the big time skip)**

I sleeping in the dorm i share with the girls. It was seven in the morning. Normally i would wake up at six to take care of the pokemon. But the boys said they would do it for me so i don't stress myself out(actually the girls forced them to do it), i got dress and made breakfast. The girls still haven't wake up yet. "Lily the normal."

"Hai"then lily gave them a shock and they woke up.

"What!"they all yelled.

"Five till school."as soon as i said that all i saw was a blurr. By the time they were done it was 7:30. Yes i lied. When they were done i started to laugh.

"Whats so funny rima?"asked amu when she was halfway out the door.

"We still have half an hour till school."i said while me and my pokemon were laughing at their shock faces. "Anyway lets get going so i can ask what i missed." We were talking in the hallway as we made to class. I had lily on my head, dazy on my non-injured shoulder, and shadow in my arms. Amu offer to carry my books so i could carry shadow with my good arm. As we were walking there was a rumor that i got in a fight with my pokemon and that's how i got my injury. I was about to go yell at them for believing a stupid rumor, but utau held me back said it wasn't worth it. When we got inside the classroom, sayaa was there with her wannabes. But when shadow saw he she ran to sayaa and started to rub herself against her leg. Then that's when everything made sense.

"YOU!" i yelled at her.

"What?" sayaa said.

"Don't act so innocent. You're the trainer that abandon shadow!" the girl's were angry.

"Yeah so? She was just weak and ugly."

"Thats it i challenge you to a pokemon battle after school."

 **Lunch time**

"I heard you challenge sayaa to a pokemon battle"said kukai.

"Yep and i'm going to win." we turn to find sayaa.

"How can you be so sure? The last time we battle i won in a single blow."

"One you're injured."

"That doesn't mean anything"

"Two you got in a fight with your pokemon so they won't listen to you any more. Gezz and you said you love pokemon." okay that got me mad. I'm going to set things straight. There is only one thing that can piss me off, and that is when people say i was hurting pokemon. So I went to the lunch room with my friends behind me got onto one of the table. "Shadow shadow ball." She shoot a small shadow ball to get people's attention. "Okay listen up people! I'm only saying this once. I am tired of the stupid rumor about me. So i'm going to set the record straight. Yes i did get hurt because of a pokemon, but that pokemon was a _BEEDRILL._ Second i was trying to help the pichu that i was taking care of from being kill by the beedrill and in the process getting stab in the arm. Lastly the person who started the rumor better be careful, because when i find you i'll make sure that you would think twice before messing with me again."when i was done i saw a person flinch. Who? sayaa. Then a smrik was on my face. "You know what why don't everyone come watch the pokemon battle between me and sayaa." Everyone cheered. Then sayaa gulped. ' _Yeah you better be nervous. When i'm done you'll think twice before messing with me'_

 **Normal pov (after school battle time!)**

The time has come. The battle between rima and sayaa. The whole school was at the battle field waiting for the battle to begin.

"The battle is a one on one, The battle will end when one of the pokemon are unable to fight."said one of the teacher that was our battle juge. "Okay battle begin!"

"Come out shadow, time to play!"rima said as she toss shadow's poke ball in the air.

"Time to make me shine charmander!"said sayaa and toss a poke ball in the air. Both pokemon appeared on the field.

"Flamethrower!" yelled sayaa.

"Dodge" shadow dodge skillfully. "Shadow ball"then shadow blast a shadow ball and hit right on target, but it wasn't enough.

"Quick attack!"sayaa command.

"Double team" Then charmander was surrounded by ten shadows.

"Hit them all!" then charmander hit each one with quick attack, but they were all fake. "Huh where is the real one." then rima smrik.

"Now shadow claw!" then shadow came out of the sky and did a shadow claw, then there was a big cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, you could see shadow un scratch, and charmander fainted.

"The battle is now over. The winner is rima!" then clapping was heard. Then sayaa came to shadow.

"That was a good fight. I was about you and i'm sorry. I can take you back now."with that heard from sayaa everyone was quite. Shadow look at sayaa then to rima. Rima gave a nod. Then shadow stared to walk to sayaa. Everyone gasp and sayaa had a victory smirk. But then rima smirk.

"Now!"said rima then shadow shot a shadow ball at sayaa. When the smoke cleared sayaa's hair was all messed up and her face was all dirty. She just stand there shock. Then when everyone started laughing her face turned red. "That will teach you to now to mess with me. Yep i knew it was obvious." sayaa was pulling her hair out and ran away while shadow jump onto rima's shoulder.

 **Rima pov**

That was priceless. Seeing sayaa's face. What you actually thought i was going to let shadow go back to her? Heck no! I planned this to happen.

"Rima that was awesome! But how did you know that was going to happen?" asked amu.

"I planed it. I knew that is won then sayaa would want shadow back. So shadow would look confused then would walk to sayaa. When sayaa think she won then shadow would do a shadow ball in her face."I said.

"Wow rima-chi is evil."said yaya.

"Hey no one calls me a pokemon hater and gets away with."I said. "Anyway it's getting late and i need to got to the daycare, utau, amu, yaya, kairi come with me. You three can do whatever." and walk away with the people i asked for.

"So rima what do you need us for?"ask utau.

"Well i need utau to help me make more poke food, and i'm going to teach you three how to make poke block."i said.

"Two things, why don't you just by the food? And second why?"asked amu.

"Well i can but the poke food i make is healthy for young pokemon. And second because you guys can improve in skills this way. Also do you know what's it for?" i said. They shook no.

"Well then i'll tell when we get there." then it was quite for the rest of the way. "Okay you guys wait here and i'll get utau started." we went into the kitchen and i brought the recipe out. "Okay just follow this recipe, and if you need any help ask me. I'll be back to help you later." then i walk back to everyone else with some machines and set it on the table. "Okay, so poke block is made out of berries. Some berries are for specific types of pokemon. You can use your poke block for training for contests. I'll show you an example, lily, dazy, shadow come here!" They all line up in front of me. "Guys ready"they nod. "Ready, Go!"i said as i threw three poke blocks up in the air one at a time. They each went up one at a time and landed on each other's backs.

"Cool"they all said.

"Okay let's get the berries, let's go." i said and walk out to the back where there is a big garden of berries. "This is where i get my berries. Now get as much as you need."and i handed them all a basket. "When your done come inside. I'm going to help utau." and started to walk away. "Okay utau how far are you?"

"Half way"

"Okay. I'll come check on you later." and i left. I came back and saw everyone was ready.

"Okay now this where you have to some experimenting to find the right combo that your pokemon likes. So cut up the berries and put it into the machine and don't mess with the setting, also make sure you write how much of each you put in so if it was good then you can remake it." they nod. "Okay now start working and tell me when you need help."and walk of to help utau. After we were done making the food i went back to amu and the others, but when i went in only to get a faceful of berry mush. I'm pissed now. The others can tell because they stop what they were doing. "Who. Did. That?"i said darkly. They pointed at yaya and she just gulp. I just put on a evil simile. "Lily if you would… THUNDERBOLT!"then yaya got shock then was unconscious. The others were just backing up scared. "NOW WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" i yelled really loud.

"Umm we were doing what you said, but yaya messed with the setting and she forgot to put the lid on and you know the rest."amu explained.

"That was very uncalled for to shock yaya."said kairi.

"SHUT UP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE NEXT!" i yell and he shut up.

"Now would you please help me clean up"(bipolar much?) and start to clean up. When we were done we ate dinner. "Okay guys lets go, the contest is tomorrow." then we went back to the dorms and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightwolf:hi minna**

 **Rima: why do you keep writing this?**

 **Nightwolf: it's fun**

 **Rima; i know but why rimahiko?**

 **Nagihiko: what little riri-tan don't like me**

 **Nightwolf: no flirting….yet, anyway rima do the disclaimer**

 **Rima: …..**

 **Nightwolf:RIMA!**

 **Nagihiko:*sigh* nightwolf doesn't own shugo chara or pokemon**

 **Nightwolf: Thank you!**

 **Morning**

I woke up at seven in the morning. There was no school due to the contest. But we still need to get there early to get ready. So i woke up and put on a white skinny jeans with a white crop top with a tank top under it. I would change into my stage outfit when we get there. "Oi! minna wake up!" nothing. "Lily if you would"

"Hai" then she shock them.

"What!"they yelled.

"Um hello? contest? nine?" then i saw a blur. They were done in less than five min.

"Wow, come on we need to wake up the boys, but eat first."i said and pointed to some pancakes.

"You know you act like a mom" said utau.

"Shut up and eat." When they were done eating we went to the boys they were still asleep. "Again lily." she then did a shock up call(cheesy right?)

"What!"they all said as they got out of bed. At first we blush because _they were shirtless and even have a six-pack_ but when we saw their faces we started to laughing.

"We ask what? So what do you need?"said nagi.

"Kairi needs to get ready and you guys to."i told them. They all went back to bed all saying 'so thats all you need'. A vein popped onto my head.

"GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF BED BEFORE I SHOCK YOU REAL HARD THAT YOU WILL BE STUNNED FOR A WEEK!" with that said they got out of bed. "Thank you."

"Gezz bipolar much."said ikuto and kukai.

"SHUT UP" i yelled.

"So what are we going to eat?"ask kukai when they were done changing.

"Here" and i toss kukai, ikuto, and nagi a apple.

"What about me?" ask kairi.

"There is pancakes on the table."i said . He nod and went to eat.

"That's not fair."said kukai.

"It is, he has a long day. Besides you guys can get more food at the dome." When we got to the dome kukai, nagi, ikuto, and utau went to go find their seats and to get some food while the rest of us went to check in to nurse joy.

"Name please"said nurse joy.

"Mashiro rima."

"You mean the one who won…"

"Yes"cuting her of.

"And i see that is the famous lily? Will you being entering with her again?"she ask.

"No, i'm entering with my two new pokemon, dazy an eevee, and shadow a zoura."

"Okay you're all set. Good luck and can't wait to see your performance."when i was done i waited for them to check in, then we went to change. I was wearing a pink simple dress that went to the knee with white frills at the bottom, the sleeves go to my elbow and then flows out so that it covers a little bit of my palm. I also wore a headband with a small top hat on to side.

"Rima-chi looks cute!" said yaya.

"Thanks, you guys look cute too." yaya was wearing a orange sundress that went a little past the knee and had a pink ribbon around her neck. She also had her hair down so it was a little past her shoulder.

"How do i look?"ask amu. She was wearing a strapless dress that was above her knee. The dress had a vine of flowers going up her dress. She also had X clips in her bubblegum pink hair that went to mid-back.

"Yep very cute."i said. I wonder where is kairi?

"Hey where is kairi?"ask amu, wow is she a mind reader? No time to think about that.

"No idea."i said. Then kairi came.

"What took you so long?"yaya ask.

"Sorry had to go get something."

"Okay. Hey look the contest is starting."i said as we looked at the monitor.

"Hello everyone to the starlight cup!"everyone cheered. "Okay now let's start this contest of with Mashiro Rima!"then everyone started to chant my name as i walk onto the stage. Everyone keep saying how cute i was and that i looked like a doll.

"Dazy it's time to play!"i said as i toss her poke ball in the air. Then a shower of stars came out(she put a powder in the poke ball so it would give an effect when the pokeball opens) then dazy came thru the shower of stars.

"Okay quick attack!" dazy started quick attack slowly at first then she went so fast that all you could see was a silver blur. Then dazy ran into a star shape so that when you look at it all you see is a silver star. The crowd went wild. "Use dig" then dazy started to dig lots of holes on the stage. "Shadow ball!" then ten shadow balls came out. "Thunder bolt" then dazy shoot all of the shadow balls and it exploded like fireworks, Then dazy did a backflip and landed on my head and i did a little bow.

"That was a amazing performance from Mashiro Rima! Now let's see what the judges think." they each gave a ten. " And another perfect ten!"I was happy as i walk of the stage.

"That was amazing!"amu said.

"Every second was at perfect timing"said kairi.

"Thanks"i said. After the performance stage was done we went to change and to find everyone else while we wait for the results.

"Everyone who participated, the results are up" then everyone ran to see who stay and who goes.

"Hey rima your number one so far" amu said. She was right. Then that means that i will battle last.

And so it came my turn to battle with shadow. The other lost their battle so i don't have to battle them, the person i am battling is may and her glaceon.

"So you're rima"may said.

"You got that right"i said.

"Okay battle begin!"the person said.

"Glaceon ice beam!"may said then glaceon shot a ice beam.

"Shadow ball"then shadow shot a shadow ball and the ice beam turn into sparkles around the dome.

"Blizzard" may command.

"Dodge, then double team!"i yell. Shadow dodged then did double team, then there was ten shadow the circle glaceon.

"Hit them all with ice beam"may said. Glaceon hit all of them but none of them were the real one.

"Shadow claw!"i said and shadow came from above and did a shadow claw.

"Times up! And the winner is"

 **Nightwolf: ha clifie**

 **Rima:wow just wow**

 **Nagi: really?**

 **Nightwolf:just shut up, R &R people R&R, well ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightwolf: YO! minna i'm back!**

 **Rima: no!**

 **Nightwolf: yep!**

 **Nagi: this justs gets too depressing**

 **Nightwolf: what do you mean?**

 **Nagi: nevermind Nightwolf does not own anything**

 **Nightwolf: thank you ja!**

"And the winner is Mashiro Rima!" I won. I sigh. I walk up to get my prize.

"Here is the starlight ribbon, and the other prize the lucky bell.(tell me if i got it wrong)" He gave me a bell on a red ribbon.

"What is it for?"i ask. He just put his finger to his mouth.

"You will find out." Then i went to find my friends only to be tackle to the ground.

"Ow Yaya get of."i said and she got of.

"Sorry Rima-tan! But that was a good fight!" Yaya said as she help me up. "I know let's go do karaoke!" she said.

"Sure." we all said. We went to a karaoke club. Apparently Yaya already rent a room for us in the morning. We ordered our drink and it was time to sing.

"Okay who will go first?"i ask.

"You." they said to me.

"Fine."i said and went up to get a song.(Don't own the songs but i love them, this one is ' _coming home'_ part ll by skylar gray)

When i was done they were clapping very loud.

"Wow Rima that was amazing! You sing really good."Utau said. I smile. Only Nagi knows why i sang that song. It was for my parents, i waiting for them to come back.

"Anyway Yaya your turn."i said and toss her the mic.(this song is ' _freak the freak out')_

When Yaya was done the others went. We had lots of fun. Then it was 7:30. So we head back. Little did we know that adventure was at our door step.

 **Nightwolf: Okay that's it sorry if it was short, i have other stories to do. R &R until next time! next chapter will be long  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightwolf: Okay that's it sorry if it was short, i have other stories to do. R &R until next time!**

 **Nightwolf:Okay really sorry for the short chapter but as promised this chapter will be longgggg**

 **Rima:why god why?**

 **Nightwolf: stop whining**

 **Rima: fine Nightwolf does not own anything**

 **Nightwolf:ja ne!**

When we were walking in the halls people keep saying congratulations and saying you did your best to the others, we just smile and went to homeroom. When we got there the boys were waiting for us.

"Hey the headmaster called us."Kukai said and we went to the office.

"You wanted to see us?"i said.

"Yes how would you guys like to go on a journey traveling city to city."he said.

"Why?"we all said.

"Well you guys want to be top coordinator or win the pokemon league and scene there is one contest per city and each city has a gym you guys should travel." he said.

"But what about school? We didn't even have prom yet!"Amu said.

"Don't worry about school and we can have prom in three days then the next day you guys and leave."he said.

"Okay we will do it."i said. The others just stare at me shock.

"But Rima what about the daycare?"Yaya ask.

"My cousin Lulu is moving here tomorrow, I'll just ask here to take care of the pokemon. She loves pokemon." i answer.

"Okay it's settled then, we will announce it right away. 'Everyone please come to the gym for an important announcement that will be all' Okay you guys will tell everyone and also tell them no school for the next two days."he said. We nod and went to the gym. When we got there most students were there.

"Okay calm down."i said nicely but they just got louder. "Shadow ball."They all shot a shadow ball in the air and explode gaining everyone's attention. "Okay now that you have calm down we have something to say, the headmaster suggested that we go travel. We agered. Also there will be a prom in three days, so the next two days there will be no school. The prom will kind of be a farewell party to. Dress formally and if you can you should get a date too. The day after the prom we will leave. That will be all, ja."i finished and walk of the stage with the others. As soon as we got off tons of people started to ask us as their date. With so many voices going at once it started to hurt my head, the others were the same as me and I could tell they were annoyed too.

"ENOUGH!"they all stop talking. "We will not be going with any of you so scram!"i said and they ran.

"Thanks Rima-tan."Yaya said trying to fix her hair.

"No problem, hey are you guys going to find a date?"i asked. They all blush, Amu glance at Ikuto, same with Utau at Kukai and Yaya with Kairi. I didn't see the glance Nagi did to me. "I know Amu go with Ikuto, Utau with Kukai, and Yaya with Kairi."i said happily.

"WHAT!"the girls yell.

"Oh come on it will be fun!"i said.

"Fine only if you go with Nagi too."Utau said with a sly smile. I blush very little that no one could see it.

"Okay. Now time for dress shopping! You guys go do whatever. Come on girls!"i grab Amu's hand and she grab Utau who grab Yaya, and sprint into town for the dress shop. (i'm going to keep the dress a secret till the dance) After we got our dresses we went back to our dorms to talk.

"You know Rima, Nagi seems to like you."Yaya said.

"No he doesn't we are just friends."i said.

"Then why is your face red?"Utau ask. I touch my face, and i was blushing.

"Okay maybe i do."i mumble, the others smirk.

"What? You guys like the boys too."i said. Now it was their turn to blush. The rest of the day we just laugh and talk, little did we know that a redhead heard everything and was thinking of a way to get back at a certain blond.

The day of the prom everyone was getting ready. I was wearing a simple no straps that went to the knee and was white and was one layer, I had my hair down but a little part was in a side ponytail tied with a white ribbon. I also had lip gloss, and white flats. Utau was wearing a light purple tube top that went to the knee, purple eyeshadow and lip gloss and two inch high heels. Yaya had a orange dress that went to the knee and was two layers, she had her hair down and wore flats. Amu was wearing a pink dress that hug her torso but flow out at the hip to her knee and had lot's of layers, she had hot pink eyeshadow and lip gloss and had her hair down. My pokemon were out waiting to leave.

"Your pokemon are coming?"Amu ask.

"Yep i never leave without them."i said fixing my hair.

"Can't you put them in their pokeball?"Yaya ask.

"They don't like being in their pokeball."i said, then i heard a knock on the door. I open the door to see the boys. "Hey guys! Come in."i said and they came in while i look for my flats. "Girls the guys are here!"i yelled while getting my flats on. Then when the girls came i grab Nagi's hand and drag him to the gym then let go. "So what do you want to do?"i ask.

"How about we dance?"he ask and held out his hand. I blush a little and took his hand and went to the dance floor. "You look cute tonight." he said to me. I blush a little. After dancing we were thirsty.

"Wait here with the pokemon while i go get some punch."i said and walk over to the punch. While i was walking i saw Utau and Kukai having a eating competition. I smile and got the punch. While i was walking back i saw Yaya talking to Kairi and Amu dancing with Ikuto with a blush as red as a fire truck. When i walk back i found something that i never wanted to see. Nagi was kissing Saaya. I was in so much shock i drop the cups. When they notice me they broke apart.

"Oh hey i was just telling Nagi how much i love him, now we are having a long distance relationship."Saaya said with a smirk.

"Is it true?" i ask. He said nothing. "I see, well hope your relationship goes well. See ya Fujisaki-san."i said and walk away. My pokemon keep asking me if i was alright. I said nothing but just walk outside. My heart felt like it was crushed. I just sat down and started to cry a little.

"So you finally realize that you like him."Lily said. I nod. I got up and went back to the dorm. It was 5:30 so i made a decision to go ahead to Pewter city where the next contest will be. By the time i was done getting ready it was 6:15. The door open and the girls came in. They notice my in my normal clothing and all packed.

"Rima-tan where are you going?"Yaya ask. So i told them everything. When i was done i was crying.

"Okay then we are coming with you, and don't even try talking us out of it."Utau said. I smile thankful for having great friends. So they went to change while i wrote a note for the boys. We went to their dorm around 8:00 and slip the note under the door and left.

 **Nagi pov**

I was waiting for Rima to come back, until Saaya came up to me wearing a very revealing dress. It was a black tube top that barely cover her legs and the top was very low. In all she dressed up like a slut and almost made me vomit.

"Hey Nagi i just want to say that i love you even though you are going away will you be my boyfriend?" Saaya ask trying to be shy.

"Umm no thanks i like someone else."i said but next thing i knew she kissed me! I try pushing her off but she is strong! Then i heard something drop then Saaya finally let go. When i turn i saw no other than Rima, shock was on her face and she drop two cups out of shock. I couldn't say anything, but Saaya did.

"Oh hey i was just telling Nagi how much i love him, now we are having a long distance relationship."Saaya said with a smirk. I still couldn't say anything i was still processing what happen in my mind.

"Is it true?"Rima ask with a sad voice. I didn't know how to answer. "I see, well hope your relationship goes well. See ya Fujisaki-san."she said and walk off with her pokemon following. My heart hurt when she called me 'Fujisaki-san'. I try finding her but no luck.

"Will the students that are leaving please come up for a final goodbye."The headmaster said. When i got up Kukai ask where Rima-chan was and i said later.

After the party it was 6:15 when we got back.

"Okay so spill what happen to Rima?"Kukai said. I told them everything.

"Wow dude you messed up."Ikuto said.

"It wasn't my fault."i said.

"Whatever just tell her tomorrow."Kairi said. I nod and went to bed.

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"What!"i ask. I open my eyes to see Kukai with a note, he handed it to me.

 _Dear boys,_

 _Me and the girls went up ahead to Pewter city_. _We already left by the time you read this. We will wait at lake close to the city_

 _Sign_

 _Rima_

 **Nightwolf:okay that is done!**

 **Nagi: i just kissed Saaya… i need to wash my mouth!**

 **Nightwolf: while he does that R &R for more! Ja!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nightwolf:yo yo yo what up!**

 **Rima: you know you keep saying ja instead of bye**

 **Nightwolf:so i like saying that**

 **Nagi: but it gets annoying**

 **Nightwolf:i don't care how cute you are i will hurt you(pulls out from truth or dare)**

 **Nagi:Umm Nightwolf does not own anything**

 **Nightwolf:JA!**

 **Nagi pov**

They left already?

"She left because of you."Ikuto said.

"Like i don't know that."i said.

"Well let's get going."Kairi said and got ready to leave. When we got outside our dorm we saw someone i didn't want to see.

"Nagi-koi you're not going to say goodbye?"Saaya said trying to act cute.

"Okay GOODBYE never want to see you again slut, once again G-O-O-D-B-Y-E!"i told her in her face.

"But.."she try saying but i cut her off.

"No buts."i said and turn around.

"A GOOODBYEE!"we all said and ran off. We started walking into the forest.

"What are you going to tell Rima-chan?"Kairi ask.

"Don't know. Maybe tell her it was a misunderstanding." i said.

"Are you going to confess then?"Kukai ask.

"Noo i don't think she likes me that way."i said sadly.

"If she didn't like you then why would she be upset?"Ikuto said.

"Maybe because she hates Saaya so much that she was shock."i said, that ended the conversation. We were walking having small talk. When it was noon we stop and had lunch. When i gave the pokemon their food they didn't really eat it. ' _They like Rima-chan's food better'_ and went back to eat. After we ate we set off again. When we finally got there it was 2:00. Utau and Yaya were looking in some books and on the internet. Rima and Amu were nowhere in sight.

"Um hey, were here. Where is Rima and Amu?"Kukai ask. They just look nerves to tell us something.

"Umm Rima is,"Yaya started.

"Rima is what?"we all ask.

"Rima was hit with stun spore and now has a fever."Utau said.

 **Rima pov**

We were walking having some small talk. By the time we reach the lake it was midnight. So we set camp and ate a little.

"How do you think Nagi will act when he reads the letter?"Amu ask.

"For all i know he might stay with Saaya instead."i said while eating.

"If he did the next time we see him we will give him a beating."Utau said. I smile because i have such great friends. When we were done eating we went to sleep.

I woke up around what? 6:00? Anyway i got up and started to make breakfast. When i was almost done i tried to wake them up, keyword; tried.

"WAKE UP LAZY BUMS!"i yell at the top of my lungs.

"Why?"Yaya whine.

"If you don't you wont get food until the boys get here, and that will be a long time."I said and they got up. After they got up we ate.

"What time will the boys get here?"Amu ask.

"What can't wait for Ikuto to come?"I said and Amu blush bright red. "They should be here around 6 if not later."I answer back.

"Okay let's go play!"Yaya yell. We sweatdrop but nod. So we walk into the wood, looking around. After a while we headed back.

"Rima can you go get more water?"Utau ask. I nod and went to the stream. The stream water is cleaner than the lake water. As i was walking back a Odish appeared.

"Hey little one."i said but apparently i scared it and hit me with stun spore. I started to cough a lot then i got very dizzy and passed out.

 **Utau pov**

I notice that Rima was gone for a long time.

"Guys Rima has been got for about forty minutes." i said.

"Let's go look for her."Amu said. So we headed for the stream. When we were half way there was saw Rima on the ground unconscious.

"Rima!" we all yelled. Amu ran to her side and tried to wake her up. Then i smelled something.

"Hey guys do you smell that?"i ask. They sniffed the air then realize what it was.

"Rima was hit with stun spore!" Amu yelled.

"Get Rima on my back, we need to find a cure." i said and Amu put Rima on my back and we went back. I set her in her sleeping bag. "Amu get a wet towel and put it on her head, Yaya grab the books we need to find a cure."i said and they did what they were told. It was 2:00 when the boys finally came.

"Um hey, were here. Where is Rima and Amu?"Kukai ask. 'Should we tell them?' and look at Yaya.

"Umm Rima is,"Yaya started.

"Rima is what?"they all ask.

"Rima was hit with stun spore and now has a fever."i said.

 **Nightwolf:okay done!**

 **Rima:why did you make me sick?**

 **Nightwolf:because**

 **Rima:because what?**

 **Nightwolf:just want to ^-^**

 **Rima:whatever**

 **Nightwolf:R &R for more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nightwolf:i'm back!**

 **Rima:okay**

 **Nightwolf:I'm bored**

 **Nagi:Just start writing the story**

 **Nightwolf:fine someone do the disclaimer**

 **Amu:Nightwolf does not own shugo chara or pokemon**

 **Nightwolf:when did you get here?**

 **Amu:girl i been here for a long time**

 **Rima:how come you never said anything?**

 **Amu:I was watching vampire knights**

 **Nightwolf:I only watch a few episodes**

 **Rima:I only watch the first episode**

 **Nightwolf:Okay getting sidetracked here! Enjoy!**

Nagi pov

She what? "What do you mean she is sick?"I ask.

"I mean she has a fever after being attacked with stun spore."Utau said with a duh voice.

"If she got hit with stun spore then we need pecha berries and oran berries and crush it with some water."Kairi said.

"Okay me and Kukai will get the berries."I said.

"No you don't."Yaya said.

"Why not?"I ask.

"You hurt Rima's heart."Utau said.

"I didn't kiss Saaya she kissed me!"I yelled.

"Oh if you put it that way."Yaya said. We just sweatdrop at the mood change. So I took that as a yes to go and me and Kukai went into the woods to get the berries.

 **Time skip and Rima pov**

I woke up to see Amu's face.

"Your finally awake!"She said.

"Yea I'm am, how long?"I ask.

"About two hours."She answered. Then Fujisaki-kun came over.

"What do you want?"I spat at him. He just flinch.

"Here is the medicine."He said in a sad voice and left. Amu gave me the liquid and drank it and went back to sleep.

 **Normal pov**

Everyone was at the table talking that they didn't notice a blond walking towards them.

"Mor*yawn*ning,"Rima said. Then she was tackled to the ground by no other than Yaya.

"Rima-tans okay!"She yelled.

"Yaya get off of me so I can cook!"Rima yelled at Yaya and got up.

"Sorry."She said. Then proceed to cook without a glance towards Nagi. He just sighed.

 **Time skip night time and Rima pov**

(sorry about the time skips) It was about ten and I was not sleepy. So I decide to do some stargazing with my pokemon. About five minutes later I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Shadow ball."I said and Shadow shot a shadow ball at the person.

"Ahh, why must you do that every time?"A voice said, and that voice belonged to Fujisaki-kun. Whoa deja vu moment.

"What do you want?"I spat.

"Just want to talk, and explain things to you."He said and sat next to me. "What you saw was not what it was, Saaya kissed me but would not let go. I couldn't say anything because I was too shocked. So I'm sorry."He explained.

"No I'm sorry. I was just shock from seeing you kiss her, I thought that you would betray m-us and stay back."I said, almost saying 'me' but didn't. He just smiled. I blush but it was dark enough so he didn't see it. Then I laid back and fell asleep.

Woke up and saw Nagi sleeping right next to me. I bushed but pushed it back.

"OI! Wake up!"I said, deja vu again. Then he woke up.

"Morning Rima-chan."He said while stretching. When we walked back I giggled a little. Amu was sleeping on Ikuto's chest, Utau and Kukai were cuddling, and Yaya and Kairi were holding each other very close.

"Ne Nagi look."I said and he looked and chuckled. I smirked and took out my phone.

"What are you doing?"Nagi ask.

"Oh just some blackmail."I said while taking pics.

 **Nightwolf:sorry for being short, just kind of lazy**

 **Rima:if lazy you mean watching Vampire knights then yes very lazy**

 **Nightwolf and Amu:(watching vampire knights)**

 **Nightwolf:what was that Rima?**

 **Rima:I SAI-**

 **Nagi:(covers Rima mouth)nothing nothing at all, R &R for more**

 **Nightwolf:o-kay see ya!(goes back to watching vampire knights)**

 **Nagi:(sweatdrops)Night-chan**


End file.
